


HibaTsuna

by AniManGa19930



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, Shoujo-ai, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many unrelated parallel-ing drabbles of Hibari and Tsuna and their relationship. Contains: BL!1827, HET!1827 (either one) AND GL!1827</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer

**Author's Note:**

> be warned, they are not related, and all are parallel worlds. it contains both shounen-ai and shoujo-ai :DD
> 
> now, have fun reading!

**Summer**

"What are you trying to pull here, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Hieee!" Tsuna froze and trembled in place. "Hi-Hibari-san?!"

Who wouldn't? Said prefect was glaring at him with a very terrible aura omitting from him. The mere sight was enough to make him want to run on his tail, which was impossible to pull with the other clutching tightly to his arm.

"What are you doing parading around in such appearance?" Clearly, Hibari didn't appreciate having him running around the school in his swimming trunks.

What can he say, duh? "W-Well… I'm heading to the pool…"

The answer didn't seem to appease the prefect and instead angered him more.

"And what? Enticing people in the pool? Are you trying to break the rule?"

"W-WHAT?!" Tsuna knew that Hibari Kyouya is a weird one sometimes, but the thing he just sprouted from his mouth was simply not making any sense and made him embarrassed. "I-I'm not doing anything like that! I'm practicing! Practicing!"

"Practicing?"

With his arm was finally loosened, Tsuna pulled them back to his sides and took a step back shyly. "Y-Yes. I'm not really good at swimming, so Dino-san offered to teach me."

He must have missed something when he averted his eyes earlier because right now, Hibari-san instead looked even more annoyed. His hands were twitching, eager to pull out his trademark weapon. Sensing the danger ahead, Tsuna was about to dash out from the scene, yet again was stopped by the hand.

"I'll teach you."

"Eh? Eh? What?" Tsuna didn't get to say anything, or even able to process the situation as he was suddenly dragged away by the feared Hibari Kyouya.

What's going on?


	2. White Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning : shoujo-ai, genderbending

**White Day**

Today is March 14th. It's rare, but just for today, Hibari Kyouya decided to take a half day break. Of course, that wasn't something the diligent Namimori Disciplinary Committee Leader just did on a whim. Today, her girlfriend (yes you heard that right,  _girlfriend_ ) had especially requested her to spend the night in the other's house.

Hibari wasn't the type whom was fond on such gesture, especially knowing that her girlfriend has a lot of relatives in her house. But the brunette had especially added that today no one was home.

Needless to say, Hibari was getting nervous.

They were already in high school, and even she knew what spending your time alone together in your lover's house would mean, especially on this day.

Her heart has been thumping like crazy since yesterday when her lover asked her. To have come all prepared, she had read all reference books necessary for tonight. It might not be very noticeable, but she even packed some attractive underwear just in case.

Tsunayoshi had always been the shy one, so she's been holding back all this time. But if tonight, the other does giving the signal to  _go_ , then she would immediately attack without a second thought. Afterall, it's been kind of hard holding back all her primal urges.

"Hibari-san, sorry for waiting," with a tray in her hands, Tsuna brought tea and cakes and placed them on the table. After done clearing away some of her manga, the brunette sat closely to her lover with a big smile. "Ehehe, I'm really happy Hibari-san accepted to stay over."

Feeling a bit self-conscious, the ravenette averted her eyes from the other's gaze. "I-It's nothing." She tried to regain her composure and cleared her throat from the stutter, "Anyway, you said you have a surprise for me."

As if she'd forget about it, Tsuna clasped her hands eagerly, "That's right!" Quickly she rose from her seat and rummaged through her desk. After a while, she returned to Hibari's side, bringing a plastic bag with her.

"Tada!" Excitedly, she pulled out a pair of pajamas dresses. With frills collars and a neatly tied small ribbon, the dresses have cat paws motives all over the white fabric. "I bought us matching pajamas! I thought it suits Hibari-san and today is White Day so I thought as a reply for the Chocolates Hibari-san gave me on Valentine…"

The dress was cute, indeed, but the blush adorning Tsunayoshi's shy gaze was even cuter that it started to affect herself. Hibari had to hide her incoming reddening cheeks with her hands, "Thank you. I like it."

All the fear of rejection Tsuna had previously finally gone the moment she saw her girlfriend's expression.

Then as slowly, she reached for the other hands, pulling them away to have a good look on the cloud's blushing face. "Ne, Hibari-san… let's take a bath together. Then we can wear the pajamas to sleep tonight."

"!"

Indeed, tonight, she was in for a treat,  _the both of them_.


	3. Family

**Family**

Tsuna was currently very very confused. For some reason, his eyes were seeing things and they caught a sight of his cloud guardian who was also his spouse sitting calmly on his office couch and eating off his precious pudding.

"My pudding!" The Vongola don's hands trembled in frustration as another large bite was taken off the portion. It was done. He has to say goodbye to the delicious treat he's been saving since yesterday.

Finally satisfied having his sweets carving filled, Hibari sipped down his green tea, raising a casual eyebrow towards the quivering and distressed brunet beside him. "I'm finally back home, and that was your first words?"

Tsuna was tired,  _very tired_. He hasn't been able to have a nice sleep and was looking forward to have a break to savor his pudding,  _the delicious pudding_  which his mom made for him, goddamnit! "Why is Kyouya-san here?! You should have been in a mission! N-Not eating my pudding here!" Thankfully, his office was soundproof, and the Vongola don's cry of frustration wasn't heard outside the room.

"I heard the kids will have parents attendance tomorrow." Okay, they may be married and all, but they both are still men. Relax, none of them have miraculous pregnancies or anything. It was just, his husband has a very weird thinking. Ever since they got together, the ravenet had been treating Lambo, Fuuta, I-pin, Reborn, and Fon as if their own. Sometimes, they are times when he's like this, when he acted all fatherly.

"Yes, Reborn and Fon-kun," Tsuna used to call the ex-storm arcobaleno with '-san', but ever since knowing the arcobaleno curse had been lifted and they'd grow like any normal children, he started to call the serene child with '-kun'. "But I thought I'll be the one who will attend the meeting. Kyouya-san, you are still on your mission, aren't you?" And it was very rare for the man to abandon his mission.

"Yes. But as the parents, it's important for both of us to attend it. Afterall, its purpose is to oversee your children behaving at school. " Although sometimes, he did surprisingly have unusual tendency like this.

"But, Kyouya-san, you hate crowds."

"It doesn't matter. I can stand it for a while. Besides, kids always get happier to know both of their parents spending their time for them."

Tsuna smiled half-heartedly. He loves this rarely-shown affectionate side of his husband… so much that he couldn't tell that Reborn, whom they one-sidedly treated like their own child, had especially told him that he doesn't want any of them coming tomorrow.

"Well, alright, I suppose I really need to come. Afterall, we need someone to be Kyouya-san's brakes."

"Of course. Even if you refuse or have a mountain of paperworks on your desk, I was planning to drag you there with me anyway."

"Haha, very funny."

Oh well, the both of them plus ex-storm arcobaleno should be enough to handle Reborn's wrath.

Right?

… Right?

Tsuna is beginning to doubt a smooth life tomorrow.

"Anyway, you've been a very bad spouse."

"Eh, what?" Is this man looking for a fight? First he came back without any notice and ate off his pudding, now he was saying he did something wrong.

"Where's my "welcome home"?"

A little bit taken aback, Tsuna chuckled at the childish side which he also loves. He reached over the other from behind and gently pecked the other's cheek, "Welcome back, Kyouya-san."

Yearning for more, Hibari turned his head and captured the other's lips, "I'm home."


	4. Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning : female otaku tsuna

** Event **

It was like a dream come true.

For short information, Sawada Tsunayoshi has been living all her entire life admiring 2D guys. Due to her addiction to the games and anime, she hasn't been able feeling attracted to any of her classmates or real-life men.

That's it, except one man. When she entered middle school, she couldn't believe she was seeing a man that acts and looks like he came out of dating games. The old school black haired style was so common, but the handsome shape of his face, his strict personality and the old model gakuran with a red armband that screamed all the stereotypical tropes of strict-cool-tsundere-senpai made Tsuna's otaku heart couldn't stop beating like crazy whenever she saw him. Hibari Kyouya was definitely the only 3D man that was able to make her act like this.

That's why, one day when she was walking home from school, she couldn't help but freezing in place and trembling in a mess of excitement. Who wouldn't?

The scary disciplinary committee leader was tending to a little puppy that was abandoned in a card box in the streets.

 _T-This is it! The famous dere event, "weak to the animals"!_  Tsuna almost wanted to jump and curl around like crazy due to her excited fangirl moment. To have the infamous CG event in whichever dating game re-enacted in front of her made her blood plumps uncontrollably that she had to pull out her tissue and covered her bleeding nose.

_I-I just can't stand doing nothing! The CG! I need to screen capture and save this precious CG!_

FLASH!

"!"

 _Oh crap_. She had just automatically pulled out her a phone and took a picture without disabling the shutter sound!

"You are… Sawada Tsunayoshi from class 2-A…"

Hibari-senpai actually recognized her!

"What are you trying to do with my picture?" The disciplinary committee approached her in dread, one hand holding the puppy and the other was his tonfa.

The otaku inside Tsuna was screaming to take the picture, but…

"I'll bite you to death."

But she was no heroine, she was perfectly aware there'd be no lovey-dovey scene of this dere event with her handsome senpai. With a gulp and a quick U-turn, she made a dash towards the opposite way, "I-I'M SO SORRY!"

Oh dear God, please don't let Hibari-san able to catch up with her slow run.

Unless God…if that would make it possible for the famous tripping scene, please by all means do.


End file.
